Treasure Planet 2: The Greatest Fortune In The Universe
by Fables-and-FairyTale
Summary: The planet exploded, the treasure didn't. Silver's got a second chance at chasing his dream, all he needs is Felicity Demand's blood. All are reunited on the R.L.S Legacy and in for an unforgettable adventure that'll change their lives: with new friends, wicked enemies, blossoming romance, and undiscovered truths from years ago.
1. Chapter 1

The dark figure slinked in the shadows of the crowded bar, barely noticeable to anyone, and snuck through the rotting wooden door under the stairs. Closing it softly behind him he drew out a velvet pouch that jingled, causing the mud coloured toad to look up from the silver dagger he'd been examining. The figure chucked the sack of coins on the paint chipped table. "What cans yer tell me abouts Flint's trove?" His voice was cold and demanding.

The toad slowly drew out a coin from the pouch and rolled it between he index finger and thumb. "Captain Nathaniel Flint was a cleaver creature; he set a trap for whoever stumbled upon his treasure." He said it as if he was telling a story to an infant. "He made sure his treasure got away from the exploding planet by creating a portal that all the treasure would go through when the planet exploded. The portal is said to be floating where Treasure Planet once sat, only by spilling Flint's descendants' blood onto the portal will it open. Even then, you'll have to go through the portal and come back alive again." He ended with a soft chuckle, eyes never leaving the golden coin in his grasp.

The figure snarled. "Ands who the bloody hell is his descendant?!" What female in her right mind would have slept with Nathaniel Flint and carried his offspring?

The toad stayed silent and looked at him with a blank stare. The figure groaned and dropped another velvet pouch on the table. The toad smiled.

"Flint had a half-sister, part human. Apparently she went onto have a son with a human, her son then had a daughter. As legend has it at least, believe what you will."

"Is thats all yers knows?"

The toad nodded, his beady eyes still not leaving the coin. The figure advanced towards the toad and in one swift motion sliced his throat with a dagger he'd been hiding under his cloak. The toad lolled forward in his chair, his head hitting the table with a soft _'thud'_. The figure gathered his velvet pouches and swiped the golden coin from the already cold fingers.

He didn't look back as he slipped out the door.

* * *

Silver hiked into the large glistening ballroom, being careful to avoid getting in the way of dancing couples. He made is way to a thirty foot long table, covered with a pristine pearly white tablecloth, and carefully placed the sparkling dishes on it. He then made his way back to the kitchens to prepare more bread rolls.

John Silver had cleared himself of all piracy and had landed himself a job as chef aboard one of the finest merchant ships in the entire galaxy. Roaming the galaxy in a cramped longboat on your own wasn't exactly fun, so Silver decided to use some of his only talents, cooking and 'that kind of flim-flammery' (as Captain Amelia had so lovely put it), to acquire a job.

Silver grinned at the memory of trying to sweet-talk the Captain and her, with her sharp-wit, telling him to save his flim-flammery for spaceport floozies.

His mind wandered as he rolled dough, thinking about Jimbo. He hadn't written to Jim in a while now, with this on his mind he swore to sit down in his cabin tonight and write him a letter.

* * *

Jim whizzed through the air on his newly improved solar surfer, whooping and cheering the whole way, he turned at the last minute to stop himself from crashing into the cliffs edge. The wind whistled in his ears and tugged at his hair, Jim couldn't get enough of it, and he sped up. Even now, at the age twenty-one, Jim Hawkins still thrived on the adrenalin rush; the danger of not knowing what was around the corner thrilled him.

Jim had graduated from the Interstellar Academy, at the top of his class, a year ago now. He was now a fully trained spacer, going on voyages and adventures with Captain Amelia; he was also Captain Amelia's first officer after Mr. Arrow. Jim was on his way back from training new recruits, the training course had lasted four weeks and he was happy to be going home for a little while to relax and spend time with his mum.

Jim pulled to a stop outside the Benbow Inn and smiled, feeling good to be back. He strode into the overflowing Inn and saw B.E.N waiting on tables, before he could take another step he was attacked by a floating blob of pink. Morph licked Jim's face and nuzzled into his neck, purring cutely.

"Hey Morph, how you been?" Jim asked as the little blob came to rest on his shoulder.

"How you been." Morph repeated and moulded into a mini Jim.

Jim chuckled and tickled the blob until it turned back into its original form. "Where's mum?" he asked.

"Mum, mum, mum!" Morph grinned. Morph had grown quite attached to Sarah while Jim had been away at the Academy. He flew upstairs, motioning for Jim to follow.

Sarah was changing bed sheets in one of the rooms, she was so wrapped up in what she was doing she didn't notice Jim come in. Morph rushed to Sarah, who gasped in shock when he appeared out of no where and hovered a few feet in front of her face.

"Morph, you startled me," she breathed out. She was about to get back to work when she was grabbed around her middle, lifted into the air and swung around in a circle. She let out a short scream.

When she was put back on solid ground she turned to face the only person with enough gall to do that. "Jim, don't scare me like that!" she said in false anger, but a grin soon broke out on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He returned her hug and chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't resist," he told her and pulled away.

"How was training?" She picked the yellow bedspread up and passed a corner to Jim, who got the hint and started to pull the duvet through.

"It was good; the new recruits are coming along nicely. I know some of them from the Academy."

"That's good," she picked up her laundry basket and took it to the next room where she stripped the bedcovers. "Does B.E.N know you're back yet?"

"No, I slipped right past him," B.E.N would have overreacted again and made a big fuss, saying that Jim had been away forever!

"You'd better go say hi to him; he'll be upset if he finds out you've ignored him."

"I wasn't ignoring him; I was just putting the destruction on hold." Jim chuckled and began to imagine just what the crazy robot would do once B.E.N spotted him.

* * *

**Just going to say that some character's dialogue is intentionally written the way it is. Thank you for chosing to read this story, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcome, Flames not so much.**

**Enjoy! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity waltzed for about the one hundredth time that night, once the music had stopped playing she quickly curtsied to the man and walked away, trying not to look in a rush. She was gagging to get away from him; he'd been staring at her chest throughout the entire dance and shamelessly at that!

She made her way to the food and drinks table, where her uncle was getting yet another drink. She took at glass of purp juice, knowing that if she picked up anything alcoholic her auntie would take it off her and put it back. She could hear the woman's voice screech at her now, 'not for silly little girls' she would say, making a fool out of Felicity in the process. She would then turn and laugh at her with all the other high-class ladies.

She felt a pang of hunger in her stomach; looking around the food table she noticed powdered spheroids. She went to reach for one but a stern look from her auntie, a stare that could make a full-grown man quake in his boots, made her hand carry on past the tasty looking powdered spheroids and towards the little cut up pieces of moon cheese on toothpicks.

* * *

Silver couldn't help but notice the pretty young girl's hand hover over his famous powdered spheroids, and how it quickly picked up something else. He looked up to see the cause for her change of mind - no one passed up his powdered spheroids for moon cheese! - and noticed a nasty looking woman sneering down at the auburn haired beauty.

Silver went back to the kitchens and re-emerged ten seconds later with a white cardboard box, about the side of his palm. The ship abruptly tipped, causing the lights to flicker, the music to stop, the chairs and tables to collapse on their sides, and most of the guests to fall and gasp. Now that music was silenced they could all hear the sounds of canons blasting, everyone screamed in pure terror.

A crack echoed through the room, it was like it was coming from everywhere. Everyone looked around trying to distinguish what was causing the sound, Silver look up. It was like the ceiling was raining glitter as the skylights crashed to the ground. Ropes were flung down into the ballroom through the broken threshold, followed by pirates rappelling down the rope.

The Captain was the first to land; he was a lizard like creature, with black claw, black eyes, and black crocked teeth. "Grabs what ever yous can carry back to the ship, and makes sure no ones leave this room!"

Silver recognised him in an instant. It was Gull. Gull had been part of Silver's crew many years ago, but was cast out when he'd killed an innocent. Silver had a strict rule- never kill the innocent.

The crew obeyed, some blocking the doors while others scuttled around the room picking pockets and ladies jewellery.

"Now, I wants the lot of yer ins a line!" Everyone creature who'd been dancing and enjoying themselves that night scrambled into a line, children clasped the hands of their parents anxiously.

"Now, what I wants to know, is who be Felicity Demand?"

Silver stood at the end of the line, watching along it to see if anyone would be brave enough to face the ugly lizard and step forward. To his surprise someone did, it was the auburn beauty, a look of confidence plastered upon her face but her eyes told him otherwise; she was petrified. "That would be me." Her soft voice didn't waver once.

Gull advanced to her. He was so close that Silver saw the strands of her hair that had escaped from her elegant bun fanning back from Gull's heavy breathing, still she stood tall, her back straight and shoulders squared. "You'll bes a'comin' with us." He breathed out.

Like lightening he reached out and grabbed her arm, she let out a startled scream as he yanked her against him.

Silver saw no other option than to stand forth. "Gull! You'll not touch that lass!" Gull swirled to see his former Captain glaring daggers at him as he turned his mechanical arm into a sword.

The crowd of onlookers gasped as the crew watched their Captain expectantly, waiting for him to draw his own sword. Gull put up a confident front and strutted towards Silver, dragging Felicity along with him. If Silver was anything like he used to be, then he'd jump at this chance.

When he was in front of Silver he pulled Felicity flush against his chest, her back facing him, and held her tightly around her stomach. "I've gots a proposition for yous, Silver." Gull whispered as the crowd, as well as the crew, strained their ears to listen. "Everyone believes that Flint's Trove exploded, but I knows otherwise. The planet exploded, but Flint made sure his treasure was safe. It's floating in space at this very moment, every drabloon just ready fors the taking. And alls we needs to do is spills a little bit of blood, her blood to be accurate."

Silver looked at Gull curiously, he'd heard that rumour as well. Gull had always been the one to gain the information in his crew when he was a pirate, if Gull said the rumour to be true, then it was.

Silver looked back down at the auburn beauty, Felicity, and saw her turquoise eyes shimmer with unshed tears. He wouldn't agree, he'd never let Gull worm his way back just to betray him, like he knew he would, and he'd certainly not let Gull hurt the poor innocent girl.

Said poor-innocent-girl had slowly be lifting her floor length blue ball gown, she kept her eyes up trying not to look suspicious, she ran her hand along her cotton stocking until she felt the cold metal clasped in her grip. Gradually pulling the dagger from its sheath, she let her dress drop back to ground. Breathing in deeply she pivoted, surprising both Silver and Gull, and plunged the dagger straight into Gull's side.

Gull groaned and sank to the floor grasping at the dagger's handle trying to pull it free. Using the distraction to their advantage Felicity and Silver made a mad dash back to the group of partygoers. "Don't just stand there, get me out of here!" Gull hissed to his crew, who immediately rush to his side.

They let Gull go, knowing they were outnumbered by all the pirates, not to mention they didn't have any weapons. Once all the pirates were gone, typically, all the security came flooding into the place.

"Are you alright, lass?" Silver asked putting a hand on Felicity's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Thank you for standing forward, I fear that if you hadn't I'd be on a pirate ship at this moment." Felicity shuddered at the thought. Just then her auntie and tipsy uncle came rushing over followed by her horrid cousins.

"What the bloody hell did pirates want you for? What have you done?!" her uncle slurred, she could smell the foul odder of beer on his breathe.

"I'm not sure." She lied. She'd heard the conversation Gull had had with Silver, she knew she was Flint's descendant, that's what she thought was the cause of her father's cruelty; he was a lot like his uncle. She believed that the only reason she wasn't cruel like him was because of her mother, her beautiful and kind soul lived on in her.

Her auntie rolled her piercing green eyes. "Felicity, sweetie, why don't we go back to our room," she bit out through clenched teeth. Felicity nodded, and with that her auntie slipped her arm through her husbands and they strutted out the ballroom.

"Thank you, again." Felicity curtsied and turned to leave.

"Wait a moment lass?"

Felicity turned back to Silver. "Yes?"

Silver had been holding the white cardboard box throughout the whole ordeal; he pushed the container into her dainty hands. "Here." It had only been about the size of his palm, but in her tiny hand it looked huge, she had to hold it with both so she didn't drop it.

"Um… thank you." It was more like a question.

"I promise you'll like it, open it when you're on you own."

"Alright. Goodnight, Mr. Silver."

* * *

When she arrived at the room she noticed her uncle passed out upon the sofa and her auntie in the kitchen making tea while her cousins were gathered round the table, their not so quiet whispers dying to silence when their gaze fell upon Felicity. It was obvious they'd been talking about her; they were nasty things and always had something spiteful to say. "So, why were you so important that pirates would raid our ship?" Doris sneered at her. She was the attention seeker of the siblings, when anything significant happened she'd wished she'd be the reason for it.

"Even if I knew, do you honestly think I'd tell you?" Felicity retorted.

She and Doris hated each other with a passion. Ever since they were eleven when a boy about their age had said he'd rather dance with Felicity than Doris because she was prettier. Doris had then dumped a full cup of zem juice over Felicity's head asking _'Now who's prettier?'_ in her squeaky little voice that she'd never grown out of.

Felicity smiled fondly at the memory of her and the boy both ending up covered in zem juice after he'd replied that Felicity was indeed still prettier. They'd danced the whole night and although she never saw him again, didn't even know his name; he was her favourite person in the world.

Doris scrunched up her round nose making it look like a pig's snout, but otherwise didn't say anything. She was a few months younger than Felicity and was the oldest out of her three siblings. She had mousy brown hair with dark green eyes just like her mother's, something all three children had inherited. Being the oldest she was therefore the smartest, prettiest, and the most talented. Apparently.

The second eldest was Camilla; she could have been Doris' twin if she lost a little weight. She hardly spoke, always in her older sister's shadow but she always had a dark glare for Felicity. She was exactly two years younger than Felicity, her birthday being the same date. Her sixteenth birthday had been a lot more extravagant than Felicity's eighteenth.

Susan was the youngest of the three at the age of thirteen; she was probably the prettiest of the three and never missed a chance to show it. She had a small nose and high cheekbones with big round eyes that were framed with dark, thick eyelashes. To say that Doris might hate her more than she hated Felicity was not farfetched.

Not wanting to hear another word from Doris' painted pink lips Felicity made a dash for her own room.

Once she had locked the door, she undid her hair and let it tumble down her back, the brown tresses tinting red in the light. She brushed all the knots out until it shimmered effortlessly and reached her slim waist. She wasted no time in stripping the horrendous ball gown from her body, and was quick to replace it with a soft nightgown.

Then she remembered the box Silver had given her, it was placed on her vanity. Without waiting another moment she tugged the lid off.

She grinned. Inside were three powdered spheroids.


	3. Chapter 3

When Silver entered his room the first thing he did was sit at his desk, grabbing paper and pens. He'd keep his promise to himself to write Jim. But instead of the usual 'I'm fine, doing this that and the other' letter he was planning to write, he went straight into what had happened that night. He knew Gull had been telling the truth, if he could get the auburn beauty to cooperate and give him a few drop of blood from a pinprick, he'd have another shot at chasing his dream!

* * *

"Captain Jimmy Sir! You've got a letter!" B.E.N announced entering the sitting room.

Knowing exactly who it was from Jim took it from B.E.N eagerly and plopped back down on the sofa. He tore the seal off and opened the folded piece of parchment.

Sarah smiled at Jim, knowing that Silvers letters meant so much to him. When Jim finished reading his eyes held a spark to them, one she had only seen six years ago when he'd opened the map to Treasure Planet.

Jim was quick to tell Captain Amelia and Delbert of this news, of course they'd both jumped at the chance for a new adventure. Delbert was a little put off by the idea of using blood, especially from someone they didn't even know, but Jim said that Silver had her consent to do it.

* * *

Silver did not have her consent to use her blood.

But he would! He told himself, he'd not asked her yet but he was sure when he did she'd agree full heartedly.

The merchant ship had stopped off on a close port, so the crew and passengers could all feel safer and they could all get on a ship that would take them back to their own home planets. Silver had told Jim where they'd be stopping and they'd agreed to meet there.

* * *

Felicity did not what to go home, but what choice did she have? She was out on a walk, trying to calm her nerves at the thought of going home. Going back with her uncle, who sometimes got so drunk that he couldn't stand up, at least on a boat he had to pace himself, he wasn't nearly as bad in public as he was at home. She'd go back home with her spiteful aunt who was trying to pawn her off to a husband. When she saw Silver approach she smiled. "Hello."

"'Ello lass." He smiled back. Not wanting to beat around the bush he said, "Look lass, I need a favour from yer?"

"What is it?" she asked wearily.

"You remember what that ol' lizard said, doncha?" he was referring to Gull.

She nodded, "About Flint's Trove."

"Aye! That'd be da one. Yer see, me ands a friend o' mine, we went after that treasure, years ago now, and it all-"

"Vanished. I know. Flint made sure no one could have it. He made it so everyone believed that the treasure had exploded with the planet, when really it didn't."

"Aye, yer be a good listener. Well, it'd always been a dream o' mine to get me 'ands on that treasure…" he trailed off, hoping she would catch his meaning.

She did. "And you need my blood to do it."

"Aye. Now, lass. I ain't gonna force it from yer, I'll only take it if yer give it." He reassured her, six years ago he would have, without a second thought but now he was a changed man. Jimbo changed him.

An idea flashed through her head and she had to stop herself from grinning like an idiot. This was her chance for adventure, a chance to get away, it's not like anyone would miss her, and this was her chance to actually live!

"Very well Mr. Silver." He grinned. "I shall make you a deal." It faltered.

"Wha?"

"I'm going with you. When we get to the treasure I will give you my blood to open the portal, and I get a share of the treasure as well."

"No, no deal. Do yer 'ave any idea what kind o' trouble you'd cause on a ship?" His voice was firm, almost bordering along angry.

"Yes, I do actually: none, whatsoever. Not intentionally at least." She mumbled the last sentence.

"No, yer not goin' and that be that!" he gave her a glare, one that would have sent a shiver down her spine had she not known how kind he could be.

She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. "Very well then, I wish you luck opening the portal to the treasure, it'll be extremely difficult without my blood." She'd said it so charmingly, like she was discussing her favourite colour.

Silver stared at her for a long while. "Why'd yer wanna go anyway?" he finally asked.

"It's an adventure of a lifetime and I refuse to miss out," she told him gravely.

He smiled. "Yer reminds me o' someone I know. Never miss out on an adventure would that one." He found fond memories of Jim on the R.L.S Legacy, never afraid to have a go at something new.

"Is that a yes?" she asked trying, but failing, not to sound hopeful. Her eyes had a spark to them; she'd be an adventurer yet.

"Oh alright, yer little scallywag. But yer gotta take orders."

"Aye, aye, Sir!" She grinned mockingly. He new she'd be a handful.

* * *

Several hour later the R.L.S Legacy pulled into the spaceport, creaking as it came to a halt. "That be our ride." Silver motioned for the girl to follow him up to the ramp.

She stepped on to the ramp, breathed in and didn't look back until she was safely standing on floor of the ship. She'd packed what Silver had told her to: trousers, shirts and boats. Dresses would be no good to her on their voyage. She'd packed a few though, the modest ones that she couldn't ever think about departing from, the ones that had belonged to her mother. She was wearing a white shirt with a stylish brown overcoat and some tan coloured tight fitting trousers, finished off with black knee-high high heeled boots.

She heard Silver shout in glee. "Jimbo!" Before she knew it a boy- no a young man, had launched himself into the cyborg's awaiting arms.

"Silver!" Both were grinning madly and did a once over of each other. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I can't say the same for you, lad. Would yer look at yer?" The boy, Jimbo, chuckled. He had neatly cut brown hair that huge around his boyish face and beautiful blue eyes.

He was wearing tight off-white trousers, showing off the strong pair of legs underneath. And his shirt hugged his torso, the top two buttons were undone; showing of a fraction of his toned chest. He had a scarlet coat and black shiny shoes to finish the look off. He must have been the Captain's first officer.

"Oh Jim, there you are." Doctor Doppler came running down the stairs panting. "Are we ready to launch? Oh, Silver, l-lovely to see you again." Noticing the cyborg's presence the dog creature immediately tensed.

"Aye! You as well. Where be the Captain?"

"Amelia is-"

"Standing behind you Silver." Felicity turned to see a beautiful feline with short red hair, and sea green eyes. She seemed to have popped out of thin air.

"Ah, ain't you a sight for soar eyes-"

"I won't tolerate your flim-flammery, especially now that I'm a married woman." She smiled towards Delbert whose cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Yes, um, err…" he stuttered.

"Do you have the blood?" Jim asked Silver, knowing that they'd be going nowhere without it.

Silver's gaze fell upon Felicity, and everyone followed it. "This lass be Felicity, she'll be sailing with us."

"What? But I though…" Silver had said he'd get a few droplets of her blood, not the whole person.

"Sorry, lad. Nothing I can do, she refused to let us 'ave 'er blood without comin' along."

Jim let out a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. This did not go unnoticed to Felicity who firmly placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "If you don't want me to come along its fine, but the only thing you'll be leaving this port with from me is my luck because you'll never get that portal open without my blood."

Jim's eyes snapped open his aqua blue eyes and glanced at the girl whose red lips curved into a smirk. Her turquoise eyes sparkled with mischief and triumph; she knew she'd one that battle.

The Captain spoke up. "Very well then, Miss…"

"Felicity. Felicity Demand." The auburn haired girl was well spoken and her tone was soft but confident.

"Miss Demand, you'll have to share a cabin with the crew, I'm afraid we don't have anymore room." The Captain told her gravely, many men, especially these ones who were the only people they could get on such short notice, would be quick to snap up a young and pretty female.

Felicity nodded. She knew exactly what the Captain meant, but she was unafraid; she'd dealt with many men whom couldn't keep hands to themselves.


End file.
